The winch is the indomitable hero of off-road vehicles (ORVs); if you are stuck, there is no more preferable tool! Despite this, providing power to a winch has remained a problem. Most electric winches draw power from the ORV's battery. This significantly reduces the life of the vehicle's battery. This also means that the winch cannot be used independent of the vehicle, or when the vehicle is disabled. Additionally, the duty cycle of the winch is significantly limited when the vehicle's motor is not running, and can result in the vehicle becoming non-operational if the vehicle's battery is completely discharged by the winch. Some solutions presented include powering the winch with a separate battery. However, charging the separate battery puts added strain on the vehicle's motor, and reduces power output. Thus, there is room for improvement in powering winches.